Dimensional Heroes Adventures: Ginova War
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The time has come! An all out war between the heroes and the Ginova Family has reached its climax point. But it makes you wonder, who will come out on top?
1. Prologue

As the teams arrive in Metal City, they prepare for the coming battle.

"This is it. The final battle." Lloyd said.

"Indeed. Once we take out the remaining Genre Generals, only Cindrey will be left." Raine said.

"Based on the info we gathered, it's going to be quite the gathering." Jude said.

"Sectonia, how's… How's David doing?" Leia asked.

"He's doing quite well. Although, I'm not sure why he'd dismiss the Tapus like that. After all, they did say they're willing to help us defeat Black once we finish up here." Sectonia said.

"They're probably giving him some time to come to terms with what happened." Ming said. "After all, it was a position he never wanted to be in."

"David's usually a determined individual, so seeing him like this is very off-putting." Teba said.

"Mikleo, what are your thoughts about it?" Genis asked.

"Genis, it's probably not a good idea to ask him." Leia said. "I mean, David did kill Zenrus in front of him, after all."

"So, for now, let's just trust Ming's word and hope he can come to terms with it." Ramona said.

At that moment, a door opens, showing David stepping out.

"Hey, Dave. We were just talking about you." Scott said. "Look, I know the emotions you're feeling are running deep right now, but we just want to know. Are you going to be okay out there?"

David nods. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

In the Beacon, Hope tugged his gloves and adjusted his boots.

"So, we're finally going back to your home, huh?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I'm tired of running away. Know what that feels like?" Hope asked.

"We all know how it feels." Leanne said. "But...we're not gonna let your family have their run of the mill anymore."

"She's right. You gotta face your demons at some point or another." Sabo said.

"Yeah, i figured i would." Hope said.

"Well hells bells, not one to procrastinate facing your past, are ya?" Zaveid asked.

"It's not that i don't want to go and face them, i just wanna make sure a certain future doesn't come to pass." Hope said.

"Future?" Mikleo asked.

"A while back, this guy, Chrono, he showed us a future where Cindery laid waste to most of the heroes, then somehow all the enhanced going berserk and destroying everything and finally, that Lucius guy destroying all of the universes." Zexi said.

"If i beat Cindrey and prevent her from becoming head Honcho, i can weaken Lucius enough so that we can beat him and fulfill the prophecy." Hope said.

"You don't even know if Lucius is the evil or not. Also, how does beating Cindery weaken Lucius?" Titanica said.

"Sorry, going on way too big a limb. I should just focus on what is today and stopping Cindery." Hope said.

"Can't we stop to plan out how we're gonna do this first? We've been flying nonstop for two days." Gemina said.

"All right." Hope said as the ships lowered and stopped at an old abandoned building.

"Is this Metal City?" Zephyr asked.

"Yeah. Take a look outside." Hope said.

Looking out the windows, the team finally saw Hope's old city.

Metal city was a mesh of every kind of Metal in the world, mixed in with the buildings, walls, and even the streets as well as huge factories that let off black smoke all over.

"Yeah. This city is one of the largest producers of metal products like ship or automobile parts." Hope said. "Each district is ranked in class by the type of metal and how pure and strong it is. The upper classes are in the Iron, Steel, Silver, Gold, and Platinum Districts. The Mercury Discrict is the part where chemical Weapons are created."

"What about the lower classes?" Korra asked.

"I would think i Best if Heart explained those, since he's from one." Hope said.

"The lower classes cannot afford much and live in old torn down apartments from during the city's former glory days." Heart said. "They don't even bother with districts considering the lower classes are considered nothing."

"Over there, see that building?" Hope said seeing a large building that had the words 'Love House' in big words.

"Love House… isnt that Erics place?" Korra asked.

"I figured if Astro offered him a job and rigged him with Parasites, Eric had to be local to get the job… and i was right." Hope said.

"But, when I saw Love House, it was in a completely different city from this one." Lacy said.

"You didnt really think Love house was only one building, right?" Hope asked. "The whole Love House Brand has tons of chain buildings all over the worlds. If one gets attacked or ransacked, Eric would have to move here or any other Love House thats not occupied."

"So this one was unoccupied during the parasite rising. And it looks like its still empty." Lacy said.

"So i don't think we can count on Mr. Parasite to help us out with this one." Zephyr said.

"Eric only had beef with Astro. I dont think hes that stupid to help us take on Cindery." Hope said.

"Plus, he's still with his siblings, helping them get a better grip of their abilities at the Cosmic Circus." Lacy said.

"So it looks like its just us four. Brave Adventurers, Dimensional Heroes, Hope Squad, and…" Hope said.

"Hey, you guys dont have a name yet. Is Zexi ever gonna name your group?" Zinia asked.

"Well, he said he was planning to name it once he had all of his members gathered." Leonis said.

"Yeah. It seemed like a good idea to me." Zexi said.

"Looks like its just us four for…" Hope said before he heard the doors open below. "Someone else must be using the building." he said quietly as he slowly walked down the steps ready to attack. At a moment, he pounced as his fist was caught as the intruders was caught. Hope then saw it was Ty. "What the? Ty?"

"Hope?" Ty said.

They looked at each other before finally grasping hands. "Man, its been along time, buddy! How youve been!"

"Cheating Death, thanks to Lead." Ty said. "But lost the Steel Dragons thanks to your demon of a sister."

"Yeah, i know. We all wanna take her down." Hope said.

"Well consider us in." Ty said.

"Us? You have your own team?" Hope said.

"Of course he does." said a blond haired young man with regal clothing on ad some sort of sword on his back. "WHy else wouldnt we be here."

"Whats Meliodas doing here?!" Sam asked in shock.

"I do not know, but i will smite him. Be defeated for justice, villain!" Heart said charging to Meliodas before someone else got in the way. She had white hair and average clothing on.

"Please, stop! I beg of you, dont bring harm to Lord Meliodas!" she said.

"That woman….You're Elizabeth Liones." Leonis said.

"Well, so you're here too." a voice said as a woman in purple with long black hair walked in. "You've certainly grown a bit."

"L-lady Merlin." Leonis said quickly bowing.

"Uh… shes the boars sin of Gluttony?" Hope asked.

"Don't question her. She's one of the most powerful users of magic in all of the worlds." Leonis said.

"Yes. Recently, I've been a help to the Pendragon Family, both past and present." Merlin said. "Mostly helping Arthur in the past and little Leonis here in the present."

"What is she telling us?" Teba asked.

"Oh, I thought you all had already figured it out ages ago from my name. My family is descended from King Arthur of Camelot." Leonis said.

"Oh? Why didnt you tell us?" Hope said as Leonis was shocked.

"Hah! That face is priceless!" Sting said coming out as Lector flew beside him.

"I agree with ya there, buddy." Lector said.

"Sting?! What are you doing here?" Natsu said.

"Oh. Sabertooth decided to join up with this guy here." Sting said pointing to Ty. "And its not just me."

Rouge, Frosh, Yukino and Minerva stepped out too.

"Its Yukino!" Lucy said.

"Good to see you too, Lucy." Yukino smiled.

"Rogue and Frosh too, i cant believe it." Gajeel said.

"Believe it. We're on the quest to assist this man on his quest for vengeance." Rogue said.

"I still think we shouldnt kill her…" Frosh said.

Minerva then stopped in front of Erza.

"Minerva." Erza greeted.

"Erza." Minerva said as both silently acknowledged the other.

"So, the Seven Deadly Sins, and Sabertooth. Is this it?" Zoro asked.

"Nope, guess again." said a young woman, who was Gale, coming out. "Hello. My name is Gale. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And finally…" Josuke said coming out with his pals, including Rohan and Yukako.

"Josuke?" Odd asked.

"So… these are the ones were working with?" Yukako asked eyeing a lot of the girls. "Dont any of you dare think about stealing Koichi from me!"

"I don't think you have much to worry about on that front." Ty said.

"Okay, so this is all it huh? Not a bad group." Hope said. "So five of us groups against the Ginova family."

"So, whats the game plan?" Nekomaru asked.

"Glad you asked. Gale is a tech expert from the Future Universe who was working under Astro. She knows how to get past the security system. I plan to have Escanor and Ban stand at the gates and attack, leading away a large number of troops as the rest of us sneak in from the underground tunnels. After that, we're working our way through the mansion in order to find Cindrey before her plan becomes active." Ty said.

"Plan?" Donald asked.

"We overheard some grunts on the streets earlier. Tomorrow, she's going to assassinate your old man." Ty said.

"So that means Cindery, if she takes out dad, will become leader with no hassle at all. So we have to make sure that she doesnt do that." Hope said.

"She's not the only problem." Diane said.

"She's right. When I was assembling this group, I overheard a conversation between Aphrodite and Flux." Ty said.

"Aphrodite and Flux, working together?" Hope asked.

"More like are dating. After Cindrey is finished with Ginova, flux is gonna kill her and take credit as the hero, making Metal City his to do anything with." Ty said.

"I knew he was up to something!" Hope said.

"And he purposely let Cindery take out all the criminal groups in the city so he'd have less competition. Also, there was something else he said that bothers me." Josuke said.

"He said that Cindery didn't have full grasp of her abilities and that they're surging out and creating rifts. He says if it continues...our world is toast." Ty said.

"It explained why Josuke, his friends and myself were in that city." Diane said. "Cindery was unknowingly making those rift thingies."

"So we dont have a lot of time." Hope said. "Lets do this plan and take down Cindery."

"We'll strike tomorrow at 5 am, just as the sun starts to peak out." Ty said.

"If everyones good on the plan, lets get ready to face my demons!" hOpe said.

"Yes!" everyoen said.

As they split off, Heart managed to talk with Elizabeth.

"Why did you stop me from doing justice? Clearly, Meliodas is a villain, because he and the sins did wrong against the Holy Knights." Heart said.

"Thats not entirely right." Meliodas said. "Way i heard it from her when we first met, she wanted our help in stopping the Holy Knights."

"What? Why would you, the princess of your own Kingdom, recruit these men to defeat your own protectors?" Heart said.

"W-well i…" Elizabeth said. "I needed them to help save the kingdom."

"Save the kingdom? From the Holy Knights?" Ty asked. "But i heard theve been protecting Britanna for years."

"You seriously need a history update." Meliodas said. "You know one of the higher ranked Holy Knights was murdered right? He was our captain."

"Yes. And the one who did it was another Holy Knight. Hendrickson." Merlin said.

"Hendrickson? One of the top 3 of the knights? But...that would be considered betraying the kingdom." Heart said.

"Thats why they shifted the blame to the Sins and forced us into Exile. But once Ty found me and Elizabeth and brought Diane back, he helped me find the others." Meliodas said.

"I kinda made a promise to Diane to find the rest of the sins." Ty said rubbing his head.

"And in exchange, we all agreed that you would be our leader, captain included." Diane said.

"I see. Such a noble deal! The seven deadly sins, all gathered in order to deal with a common enemy of their friend! Now that...is amazing justice!" Heart said posing.

"Man, this guys a whack job…" Ban said.

"But he is determined to be a hero, i'll give him that." Ty said.

"But Dianes right, i guess were following you now." King said.

"I wont let you down as leader of this group. And dont worry, we'll get around to what you guys need to do." Ty said.

"Eh, the Holy Knights can wait. Its kinda fun taking some detours." Meliodas siad.

"Agreed. Besides, it might be interesting to deal with something just as disastrous on other worlds." Gowther said.

"Then lets do this." Ty said.


	2. The War Begins

In the middle of the night, the groups were preparing for their assault on the Ginova Family house, all of them ready for what was about to come.

"So, patch things up with Ricardo yet?" Ty asked.

"What do you think? Hes still upset at me." Hope said. "If id didnt get involved in that fight with the Iron Wolves and Metal Demons, i wouldnt be in this situation with him."

"Technically it wasn't all your fault. If that Iron Wolf didn't shoot one of the Metal Demons, that war would have never happened." Ty said.

"I know, but Ricardo still blames me. I dont plan on him staying mad at me for long." Hope said.

"I remember him at the battle with Tartaros. He seemed intent on killing you." Minerva said.

"So you werent entirely focused on beating Erza then. You did remember someone else." Hope said.

"He fought alongside me. Of course I would remember him. But, are you certain he will listen before he guts you?" Minerva asked.

"Nope, he did say he was gonna kill me when we crossed paths again. I dont blame him." Hope said. "Sides, he wants me gone from his life. I dont plan on it. And this time, youre not fighing with him, Minerva."

"True. But even if she's not, we still have to deal with large armies of the family along with the three Genre Generals." Ty said.

"The hidden one's arrived?" Hope asked.

"And you won't believe who it is. That thief and criminal from a long time ago...the masked criminal Moriarty." Ty said.

"Seriously?! He's been with the family?" Hope said in surprise.

"Uh...who are they talking about?" Chopper whispered.

"I've heard of him. He was a master thief and criminal from 10 years ago. But he apparently vanished from the public after being caught 10 years ago." Jexi said.

"That's when he went into hiding and became the Genre General for the crime/mystery branch." Ty said.

"I expected someone like that guy form the universal Police. But hey, theres always some surprises." Hope said.

"You were suspecting an officer? Wait, are you talking about that Sherlock guy? The head detective?" Lucy asked.

"Come on. That's way out there. He helped us out when Yamigedo was trying to devour the world." Applejack said.

"Like i said, surprises." Hope said.

The sun cracked at 5 am on the dot.

"Its time. Ready, David?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be." David said.

"Let's finish this." Jexi said as they heard crashing outside from a distance.

"Sounds like Ban and Escanor have already started the attack. Perfect." Ty said opening up a tunnel grate. "Let's get moving."

"Roger." David said.

Outside of the family mansion, the grunts were busy dealing with Ban as well as a muscular man with an axe and gray mustache.

"Hope they know what we're going through. This is way too easy." Ban said kicking one against the head.

"Agreed. Though it was smart of Ty to set this up as the sun would rise. I can feel my strength building already." Escanor said.

Inside of the mansion, Cindery was hearing all of the noise. "What is this noise?" she asked.

"Apologies, miss. But it appears a couple of intruders are causing a mess outside the mansion." a grunt said.

"Who are they?" Cindery asked.

"We've identified them as the Fox Sin Ban and the Lion Sin Escanor." he said.

"It has to be that damn brat from the other day." Aphrodite thought. "Miss, I think this is a diversion."

"I agree. No one would be this stupid to attack head on. The tunnels are still connected to us right?" Cindery asked.

"Of course. They plan to sneak inside." Moriarty said.

"Flood the tunnels and weld them shut. They must not get in." Cindery said.

"Yes, maam!" a grunt said.

"Jonah… why did you come back to fight?" Ricardo asked.

Inside the tunnles, water was already flowing in.

"Damn, they found us out!" Hope said. "Was getting noticed because of Ban and Escanor part of the plan?"

"No, i dont think so. Improvise! David, freeze us a path!" Ty said.

"Problem with that, with the water flooding in, I'll end up freezing us to the ground." David said.

"The allow me to secure our way!" Jimbei said moving his arms as the water was parting with each movement. "Stay behind me and follow me!"

"Got it, Jimbei." David said before muttering to himself. "Really starting to regret dismissing the Tapus right now…"

"Thanks, Jimbei!" Hope said as they continued onward.

"Hmm. Now that I think of it, if they are flooding the tunnels, wouldn't they also seal the entrance as well?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, they may also weld the entrances shut." Hope said.

"Oh, thats not gonna be a problem when we can just smash the hatches open." Meliodas said.

"Or...we blow a hole through the floor! Ultimate Color...Fist!" Jexi shouted jumping and hitting through the ceiling of the tunnel as he entered the foyer of the mansion, catching some of the guards off guard.

"Crap! They got it!" a guard said as they ran to an alarm and banged against it, surprised nothing happened. "What the?" he said before he was knocked out.

"Looks like Gale did it. They can't sound the alarms." Jexi said.

"Which means we have free reign." Zexi said as they poured in from the hole.

"You guys are in a whole mess of trouble." Hope said coming in last. All of the guards immediately recognized him.

"No way… Jonah Ginova… you're supposed to be dead!" one said.

"It'll take more than an execution to keep me away. Although, you can thank my mother, Rose, for getting me…" Hope began before he slammed his fists. "Daruk's Protection!" he shouted as a shadowy scythe hit it. It was Ricardo.

"You will not...get any further." he growled.

"Looks like the fights have already started. Everyone, split up around the house. When you find Cindery, contact the rest!" Hope said as everyone split off. He then turned around and faced ricardo. "So… i'm here. Ricky, nothing will stop me from taking this family back."

"You ruined our life!" Ricardo said. "I'm not going to let you leave here alive!"

"Okay, i didnt wanna do this, but if its my life you want…" Hope said unfurling his shirt to reveal the Book of Ginova. "Come and get it."

(Cue-Yakuza 0 - Two Dragons [Rising Mix])

"Shadow Slicer!" Ricardo said slashing at Hope with his scythe as Hope blocked.

"Im Light incarnate Rick, that won't work on me!" Hope said charging. "Spectral Smash!"

He hit ricardo right in the face, denting his mask.

"What are you gonna say? That i rejected Mary, that i abandoned you both?!" Hope said as they fought. "You've been upset at me for the wrong reasons all these years!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ricardo shouted fighting back. "You never helped once! I was stuck paying the hospital bills and trying to keep her happy all because you became a coward and ran away. I even told her all of it was from you, so she could keep that small shred of respect she had for you!"

"Will you look at yourself?!" Hope said headbutting Ricardo. "This isnt what Mary would want if she knew you killed people to pay the bills! And shes not even in the hospital anymore!"

"Because she ran away and followed after you, who went and put her in a dangerous situation like Tartaros!" Ricardo said.

"She wanted to be with me!" Hope said punching Ricardo in the gut. "I ruined our life? What about you? What are you doing to yourself?!"

"I've already carved my path. I'm not going back on it." Ricardo said as the shadows around them were moving wildly. "So...why not go and be a monster?" Ricardo said.

"A monster would never fit well with Mary, if shed knew what youd become!" Hope said dodging the shadows.

"I wasn't talking about Mary. I was talking about a monster...that goes and deals with those who bother her!" Ricardo said as the shadows that missed were converging with his body as he was now covered in them. He sank into the ground and began moving quickly.

"Oh, crap…" Hope said moving to keep himself from getting hit as Minerva was watching.

"You cant rely on anyone, hope. WHen you run away, you leave everything behind, even respect from me!" Ricardo said.

"Crap. I'm at a disadvantage." Hope thought as Ricardo was rising halfway through the shadows with scythe in hand.

"I've got you!" Ricardo said swinging the scythe.

"Territory!" Minerva shouted as Ricardo and Hope swapped places.

"What?!" Ricardo said as hope looked to see Minerva had joined the fight.

"Minerva!" Hope said. "Thanks."

"Territory Magic." Ricardo realized before he sunk back into the ground.

"Afraid I won't be much help until he resurfaces." Minerva said.

"Im just glad youre helping me." Hope said. "But that Shadow stuff is getting annoying."

"How are you supposed to make him come out of the shadows?" Minerva said.

"Shadows need light to be casted...wait. Thats it!" Hope said as he and Minerva ran with Ricardo following as they ran into the master bathroom. "Perfect. No windows at all." Hope said as he started tossing things from the sink area at the lamps above.

"What….I see. You knew the room had no windows to bring in sunlight, and with the lights out, I can't sink into the shadows here." Ricardo said emerging from before the doorway. "Though now, you've put all of us at a disadvantage." he said shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, were trapped in here. No exits, no way out, nothing." Hope said. "This is what you wanted back in tartaros, Minerva. A fight like this."

"Yes. But now, its between you and him." Minerva said.

"You were clever Hope. But, this just downgraded to a fist fight!" Ricardo said side punching Hope in the face.

"Just like in the streets!" Hope said punching Ricardo in the face.

"Even though you never won a single one of them!" Ricardo said hitting back.

"Only because i let you!" Hope said hitting Ricardo so hard, his mask came right off.

"Don't pull that lie. You say that every time." Ricardo said hitting Hope right in the face once more.

"Yeah? But this time, i can take it!" Hope said standing firm and headbutting Ricardo, stunning him. "Yove been trapped in this nightmare forever Rick, time to wake up!"

Hopes fist glowed blue as he impressioned the ground with his foot. "Ultimate Color Spectral Style, Secret Art! Azure Texas… SMASH!" he shouted hitting Ricardo directly, sending him crashing through the wall and lying in the hall, bleeding and unconscious as some of the grunts were in shock.

"Reaper! He's...been defeated!" a grunt shouted as they looked in fear at Hope.

"Finally… Ive won." Hope said pumping his fist in the air.

"Its a monster! Run!" the grunts said running away from the scene.

"Monster? That's a bit hurtful. I'm a hero." Hope said.

"Well, you did tear apart one of their top members." Minerva said. "So that seems to be a normal reaction among weaklings like them."

"Heh. Well you sure havent changed a bit." Hope smirked. "Hey, thanks for helping me back there."

"Its no issue. But the problem now is dealing with the rest of the mansion. We still need to get to this Cindery girl." Minerva said.

"Dont worry. The word will spread all over the mansion, and they'll run from me. Its not trouble for me." Hope said. "Problem is thinking about where to find her."

"Well, she plans to execute this Ginova man. Maybe wherever he is." Minerva said.

"The study below the mansion." Hope said. "He'd have to be there to not do something about what she was doing. I think I still remember the way."

The two of them ran off as everyone else was split off.


	3. Romance in the Air

Meanwhile with David and his group, they had somehow managed to work their way to the indoor garden of the mansion without fully realizing it.

"Wow… Nice scenery." David said, taking in the sights.

"This might actually be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, besides the plains of Hyrule." Sectonia said.

"You guys have traveled to a lot of places, have you?" Josuke asked.

"I wouldn't say a lot, but… We have seen quite a bit. We've even developed some techniques we think you might like." David said before looking down.

Rohan, sensing that something is bugging him, decided to use his Stand. "Heaven's Door!" David's face opened like a book. "Now, let's see what we've got… Huh? What is… So that's it!" Rohan saw something that said "I killed Zenrus in front of Mikleo."

"Yep. That's right." David said. "I killed an innocent life, the person that took care of him, right in front of him… Of course, I didn't have much of a choice."

"It was a tough decision, but we had no choice as it was the only way to stop Heldalf." Teba said.

"Although, I think the reason he dismissed the Tapus was because he still feels guilty about it." Ming said.

"A guilty mind troubled by death. Taking an innocent life can always weigh heavy on one's mind." Vera said.

"But we can't just let that get in the way of the main mission." Sanji said.

"We believe that the Tapus would come back to him if he is able to come to terms with this guilt." Ramona said.

"Oh, isn't this such a lovely collection of men." a voice said as they looked around.

"That voice…" Josuke said as the big flower in the garden opened up as Aphrodite was sitting inside of it.

"Hello my handsome little boys." she said laughing.

"So, you must be Aphrodite." Sectonia said. "According to Vera, that's the namesake of the Greek Goddess of Love."

"How fitting, since she's the Genre General of the Romance branch." Ramona said.

"I'm not much into greek. I love plants more than greek things. Especially this lovely little plant from the magic universe." Aphrodite said applying lipstick before doing a kiss as lips materialized in the air as they flew right at Genis. After they hit, hearts replaced his eyes.

"Tell me what to do, my love!" Genis said.

"Kill your friends for me." Aphrodite said as he turned against them.

"So thats what she can do! Kinda fitting, like Riemsianne's Demon kiss." Toma said.

"You like my ability? Its called Love Gun. See the plant I was talking about is used to make a powerful love potion or in some cases, a lipstick. And with my power, I can fire my kisses like bullets and make anyone they hit fall madly in love with me and become my love slave." Aphrodite said.

"Thats unbearably addictive. Especially since you already have someone dating you, being Flux." Erica said.

"Please. Flux is my true love. The love from all of you means nothing." Aphrodite said kicking Genis into the wall as he got back up still with hearts in his eyes. "You all can die for all I care. Die from my love."

Aphrodite fired more kisses into the air as they zoomed to them.

"Incoming!" Toma said.

"Okuyasu!" Josuke said.

"Tell me what to do love!" Okuyasu said with hearts in his eyes.

"Erase your friends." Aphrodite said.

"Okay!" he said as a white and blue humanoid stand appeared. "The Hand!" However, the lucid fighters were able to get out of range.

"This is nuts! We have to stop this, fast!" David said.

"But no matter who we send, she'll just charm them to her side!" Leia said.

"Can see though?" David wondered. "Erica! Jump out." David said as Erica jumped as a kiss hit her, but surprisingly nothing happened.

"Ah. You figured out a weakness. I can only use it to charm men." Aphrodite said.

"Yeah! Female weakness! Cant hit the opposite gender!" Rainbow said. "Ramona, wanna help me mess her up?"

"I'm on it!" Ramona said as she got out her hammer but before they could attack, Aphrodite kicked Ramona away shocking Rainbow before stomping her into the ground.

"Please. Just because I have men fight for me...doesn't mean I don't know how to fight." Aphrodite said smiling wickedly.

"No… Not again." David said looking at Genis and Okuyasu. "Will I be forced to kill another innocent life?"

As David was thinking this over, Sanji then slapped him across the face. "You're a man aren't you?" he asked.

"I know, but… I can't hurt them." David said.

"You need to pull yourself together!" Sanji said. "Besides, you won't have to lift a finger." Sanji said charging at the two love struck men as he was kicking them.

"See. You aren't alone in this. We have your back." Toma said.

"Look, Dave." Scott said. "What happened to Zenrus was not your fault. It was just a circumstance that was forced onto you."

"Youre a hero, heroes don't succumb to doubt. Your friends need you. Pull yourself together!" Rainbow said weakly before being kicked away.

"Silence, harlot." Aphrodite said.

"She's right. But...Aphrodite will just turn me like the rest." David said.

"Maybe not. May I have a moment?" Rohan asked.

Aphrodite was kissing and attacking all over the garden at anything that moved before she saw David standing there with a serious look. "You're just giving up? Well, if only more men were like that." she chuckled.

"Shut up." David said.

"My! How heartless! I can fix that." Aphrodite said firing as kiss at him. While it did hit, it did nothing to him.

"What?" Aphrodite said with a scowl.

"Thanks, Rohan." David said as his face opened to reveal an entry. 'I am unable to fall in love'

"You...you're just throwing love away? Then you do not deserve to exist in my world." Aphrodite said charging in with a kick on the way.

David caught the kick and pushed her back. "Geez… Never thought I'd be this ruthless… But… They're right. The life I took wasn't my fault, but something I was forced into. I never realized that, so I kept beating myself up over it, when I really didn't have anything to blame myself for. But you… By turning my friends against me, you made me relive that pain. There's no way that I would fall in love with someone like you."

"Gahhh!" Aphrodite said. "Then I'll make sure you never love again!" she said as her next kick was glowing pink. "Love Killer Kick!" she shouted.

At that point, a lightning bolt went in front of her, stopping her attack.

David smiled at this. "They're here. Sorry about earlier."

The lightning faded, revealing it to be the Tapus.

"Ah, don't worry about it, kid! Everybody has a rough day at some point." Tapu Bulu said.

"But now that you are back, may we please finish with this wretched woman?" Tapu Koko asked.

"Got it. Rohan!" David called.

"Right. Heaven's Door!" Rohan called and wrote an entry. 'I will reinstate my pact with the Tapu Guardians'.

The guardians circled around David as Aphrodite look frightened. "Take her down." he smiled as they charged at her as she screamed. She was then seen knocked out and twitching as the hearts in her victims' eyes broke as they returned to normal.

"Ugh… That was a hot mess." Scott said.

"Wait… If the Tapus are back, then… Does that mean…" Leia said.

"That's right. I'm sorry to have worried all of you." David said.

"Aw, we weren't worried!" Leia said.

"Yeah, we knew that you would come to terms with it in the end." Lloyd said.

"Yes. We were planning to return to Alola, but reconsidered considering this man's mental situation." Tapu Koko said.

"He was overcome with guilt, but we knew that he would manage to come to terms." Tapu Fini said.

"But now is not the time to exchange these pleasantries." Tapu Bulu said.

"We now must go against the one leading this family." Tapu Lele said.

"And ultimately stop Black." David said. "Good to have you guys back."

The small group ran off leaving Aphrodite to recover and make a call. "Sorry, honey. I couldn't stop them." Aphrodite said.

"Don't worry, baby. You just get yourself out of that mansion." Flux said on the other side as he was in some abandoned building. "Just leave the rest to me." he said getting out a sniper rifle along with an xray scope as he could see the study where he was. "I've got it all under control."


	4. Master Yakuza vs Master Criminal

In the gallery where all the art and priceless items of the family were kept, Ty and his group just arrived as they looked around.

"No sign of Cindery yet." Ty said looking around. "Any of you get any ideas about stealing this stuff, dont even think about it."

"Hey, I only steal from other pirates, not from Mafia." Nami said.

"Still, Tys right. Cinderys a no-show." Meliodas said.

"But there is still someone here." Gowther said as out came a masked man.

"I welcome you to the Ginova Family's private museum where all of the artifacts and artworks that have been acquired over the years are proudly displayed." he said.

"So you have to be…" King said.

"Yes. I am Moriarty, the master criminal." he said.

"I'm getting Sherlock Holmes vibes from this guy." Jude said.

"Ah, of course you'd get that. That's right. My namesake is that of Sherlock Holmes' nemesis himself." Moriarty said. "I picked it when I began my career. But...I will not let you win." he said pulling out a small notebook and pen. "Now, to prepare myself." he said as he was quickly writing in it. "I am unable to be hurt by any sort of attack." he wrote

"Right off the bat?" Zelos asked.

"My ability, Law of Literature, allows me to make whatever I write come true no matter what." Moriarty said.

"Just like with Mystic." Korra said.

"In a way, but mine does not require illustrations. Just imagination." Moriarty said writing again. "I will wield a knife that can cut through anything." he wrote as a knife appeared in his hands as he put the book away. "Now, shall we begin?"

"This is gonna be a blast…" King said.

Moriarty charged as everyone evaded the knife slashes that ripped the treasure room apart.

"Hes unbeatable and indestructible, how do we beat him?!" Indigo said.

"Gowther, youre the nerd on this team, you figure this out!" Sting said.

"Nerd is hardly an understatement for him!" Ty said.

"We need to get rid of the page he wrote those entries on. I'm certain they're only valid as long as they remain in one piece." Gowther said.

"Get the book and we win huh? It's not gonna be easy." Sting said.

"Considering its on his person." Zelos said.

"So, you wish to steal from a criminal? I dare you to try!" Moriarty said slashing through Sting and Zelos as they fell.

"Sting! Zelos!" Ty said. "That's it!"

Ty charged Moriarty as he dodged the attacks.

"A good criminal like him would keep his notebook well hidden." Ty thought. "So if he's anything like any mystery man, his notebook should be located…"

"Right there!" Ty said kicking Moriarity in the side as the Notebook popped out. "Hah, gotcha!"

"Do you now?" Moriarty said stabbing through it and at Ty.

Ty was bleeding as he groaned. "But...you stabbed your…."

"You mean this one?" Moriarty said putting another notebook out of his shirt shocking Ty. "I always wear two decoys whenever I engage in a fight."

"So, are you gonna say i'm beaten?" Ty asked.

"Hardly. But it appears the rest of your group have left, just as I wrote before you walked in." Moriarty said showing an entry. 'After Ty is stabbed, the group that is in the room will leave him be.'

"You...bastard. Just who the hell are you?" Ty said swiping at Moriarty before knocking his mask off. He was shocked to see the man standing there was Sherlock.

"Looks like death for you...is no longer an option." Sherlock said.

"Youre Sherlock, from the…."

"The Universal Police's top detective is also Metal City's top criminal and thief...or rather was before I retired." Sherlock said.

"So why come back into this?" Ty said.

"To pay back a debt I owe to Father Ginova. The debt...of protecting his life like he did mine." Sherlock said.

"You don't get it…. Cindrey's gonna kill her own…." Ty began before Sherlock slapped him.

"Don't bother stating the obvious. I already know what she is planning. See, I plan to off her as soon as I off you." Sherlock said.

"You bastard…" Ty growled.

"Save your breath. You don't have much breath." Sherlock said trying to push the knife through but found trouble with it.

"Guess I'm not as dumb as you think." Ty said kicking Sherlock off.

"But...why…." Sherlock thought before seeing something black under Ty's shirt. "A lead vest?"

"I figured there would be a fire fight, so I bought this beauty just in case. I was bleeding cause of the impact from your attack. I was never stabbed through." Ty said.

"Seems I was wrong about you. You are a clever child. Be that as it may, now that you know my face, I can't let you walk away." Sherlock said.

"Well, lemme tell you some advice, Sherlock." Ty said assuming Kiryu's Fighting Pose. "Dont mess with a freakin Yakuza."

(Cue- Yakuza 0- Bubble)

"Yakuza, heroes, it makes no difference what you are to me. If you are my enemy, I will not let you get in the way." Sherlock said charging at Ty.

"I think you should check something out." Ty said holding a paper scrap with the word 'attack' on it as Sherlock looked at his notebook to see it was torn from the real one.

"The little...he must have grabbed at it when he kicked me off. So what? I can't let this get me down. I need to stay strong." he thought.

"Im not playin around here." Ty said dodging another knife strike as he grabbed Sherlocks arm, and made him pay with a fearsome Spin grab into a DDT, making Sherlock drop the knife as Ty kicked it out of hs reach. Ty rolled backwards and then did a moonsault ax kick onto Sherlock with heat exploding as a kanji appeared in a blood red circle. Ty then positioned himself for Kiryu's signature kick as he could be heard speaking this….

"This will settle it!"

The signature kick of Kiryu hit home as Sherlock was hit right into the skull as he flipped over and crashed into a trophy case, defeated on the ground around broken glass.

(end song)

"Like i said. Dont mess with Yakuza." Ty said.

"Yakuza….heh. How long...do you plan to keep up that delusion?" Sherlock lightly laughed.

"What are you getting at?" Ty said.

"Yakuza….don't normally side with the law...or those who do good. They just do what benefits them." Sherlock smirked.

Ty didn't get upset at this, but rather smiled.

"You got a bit of a…" Ty began before seeing Sherlock had passed out and an entry in the notebook that said. "As soon as Ty begins speaking, Sherlock will fall unconscious for an hour."

"Guess he didn't want to hear anymore outta me. But he's got a bit of a point." Ty said. "But push comes to shove, Yakuza always protect their town, and the people in it. Its the same with all other gangs. The Dollars, the Awakusu and even those two yazuka in Japan. But, what he said made me a little happy." Ty said taking the Moriarty mask and putting it back on Sherlock. "Our little secret."

He then began running off once more.

Down below the mansion, Cindery approached the study as she opened it with tea. "Father, I come with your tea." she said.

"Wonderful. Just put it on the table." Ginova said reading.

As she was about to set it down, noise was heard outside as in came Hope's Group, David's group and Ty.

"Sorry we're late." David said. "Had a few things to take care of."

"What in the? What is the meaning of this?" Ginova said getting up. "How dare you intrude on my home!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your son?" Hope said coming out in front. "Hi dad."

"Jonah? You...you came home?" Ginova said.

"Because I needed to take this family back. And save you." Hope said.

"Save me? From what? I am perfectly safe in my study." Ginova said.

"Not as safe as you think." Sectonia said.

"Queen Bee's right, dad. You see, someone's trying to assassinate you." Hope said. "And she's right next to you!"

"Cindery? But that's absurd! She would never hurt a fly. She's just a little girl." Ginova said.

"Dad, i know you don't wanna believe me because i abandoned you, but it's the truth." Hope said.

"We will see. Book of Truth!" Ginova said tossing a book into the air as a dome appeared. "Now anyone inside can only speak the truth."

"Ive been in this place a thousand times, so i know i have to say this right." Hope thought.

"Now, is it true, that Cindrey wants to kill me?" Ginova asked.

"Yes she is dad. She's also an Enhanced with three Psychic abilities." Hope said being shocked at the first half but not at the second.

"Strange. It was true about the enhanced but zapped you for lying when you said she was going to kill me." Ginova said.

"I don't get it. I'm sure that was the truth. But this…" Hope said looking at Cindrey. "Hey….who are you really?"

The group looked in shock as did Ginova as they stared at Cindrey as she began to laugh.

"So...what gave away my little act?" she asked.

"When I was shocked as the first half of my sentence. It was true, but the book zapped me, because the real Cindrey wasn't in the room. Now show us who you really are, bastard!" Hope said.

"Heheehehahahahha! Well, you are half right. I am not Cindrey but this is her body. I took it over when I gave her the powers. My name is not Cindrey Ginova. I am a ruler. I am a god. I am the one who is father to all Enhanced. I...am Black!"


	5. Truth Emerges! Black Appears!

"Ah. How good it feels to finally be through with this little girl act." Black said stretching the body's muscles. "I was never one to be considered an actor, but it must have been good to fool these mafia idiots for this long."

"So you were planning on assassinating my dad so you could personally rule metal city. From then on, you'd control all of the enhanced and make them turn evil!" Hope said.

"Partly right. I was planning to take control of the enhanced in this city. But...after which..I was going to destroy this pathetic little junk town." Black said.

Hope clenched his fist.

"You should be grateful about it! What has this town ever done to make your life better? Its brung nothing but sadness and despair…"

"Oh my god, will you just shut up already?!" David asked. "Seriously, I can't stand this guy's monologuing!"

"Ah yes. Forgive me. I have a habit of being a little into myself." Black said chuckling. "Let's get back to the topic at hand...why would I take over your precious sister's body."

"Well, considering her powers were handcrafted by you, you tell us." David said.

"Very well. Let's start at the beginning of the universes and worlds. There are many color gods, but the first to appear were me and my twin White. Each god was given a universe to look over. She got 1st...I got 20th. For I time, I was rather content with my work, but as time went on...I grew bored. Then I decided to take over an unoccupied one by imprisoning its god. It felt amazing. I decided then...that I should take them all. But when I worked up to eight, that Yamigedo appeared and devoured my eight conquered universes, leaving me...with nothing." Black said.

"We've heard. Sad, to be sure." Sectonia said.

"I was left in a pit of despair for a few centuries before I eventually caught sight of something. A small group called...the Dimensional Heroes. Seeing so many from different worlds cooperating despite the differences...I was filled with a desire to use them as my new army. I tried to turn them, but my ability had no effect. It was because they were natural and on White's turf. Then an idea came to my mind….create new warriors who were not following under any god. Warriors with powers sampled from specific heroes. I'm sure you know what they are called." Black said.

"Enhanced. Those powers become casted onto normal people." Raine said. "But still, I couldn't believe it. All of this out of despair for not being able to protect the universes you were controlling."

"It's amazing what one can come up with through despair. As for their creation...I had used a demon who was seeking to make his own new world. Jedah Dohma. I influenced him to gather 100 children who were going to be my new army. However, my sister interfered and influenced that idiot zombie to take the power for himself, scattering them to the heavens." Black said.

"And then shortly after, Symonne sent the Dimension Mirror to Floralia, and by descent to darkness came to effect." Sectonia said.

"I needed to create magnets in order to gather my scattered warriors. So I picked a few random targets. Popstar was one of them." Black said.

"Then Dark Meta Knight. He was a part of your scheme, too?" David asked.

"Indeed. He was a pawn I created in order to test these warriors. Unfortunately, he was defeated by that idiot penguin king before that could happen." Black said.

"But that doesn't explain how Sectonia was able to be restored after she was defeated." Jude said.

"Ah...afraid I don't know the answer to that question." Black said. "All I know is what I desire. The bug is nothing to me. She was a pawn, but she is just trash at this point."

"How can you say that? She was just another victim of your plans!" David said.

"So what? It's no different then how you humans slaughter cattle for their meat." Black said.

"No… It's much different! What you're doing is toying with people's lives! Lives that suffered because of the pain of what they held!" David said.

"Like I should care about something as insignificant as a human life." Black said.

"Funny… Symonne probably would've said the same thing." David said.

"Symonne? Now which one was she? Ah yes, the seraph I manipulated. Such an easy target. But, enough with that. After what happened in the God's fetus, I tried to gather there warriors, when one group caught my eye, one being gathered by one Izaya Orihara. Apparently, he was doing my work for me and making them do whatever they pleased. Its for that reason I influenced him to make the second enhanced bomb." Black said.

"And his plan succeeded." Hope said.

"Yes, but the warriors under my rule after which were not as many as I had hoped considering a large portion was already sampled. That's when Cindrey came into the picture, wandering Shibuya, hoping to avenge her brother's death. I needed a body in order to commune with the human world. So...I took three powers that were already sampled and stuffed them into her the moment I entered." Black said.

"Those psychic powers…" Rainbow said.

"No reason I can't be a god in this world as well. Then came my chance to take over your family Hope. I murdered your mother and got her back in. Then I slowly swayed the generals to my side except for three of them. Clint, Ricardo and...Sam I think? It was then...I used them for my warrior gathering." Black said.

"By having Astro create those artificial enhanced." Ramona said.

"It was lucky he had notes from Cretaceous from a previous attempt for my army. He created them but was forced to destroy them because you caught on." Black said. "But from those faces, they weren't really destroyed but saved."

"Yeah. Eric saved them." Nami said.

"I was losing my patience as you kept destroying my plans. My anger kept boiling and boiling. So...I decided to try and get them the hard way. I was going to kill this man and claim my warriors with this body one final time. And...I succeed…." Black said smiling.

"Oh, will you just put a cork in it already?" Hope interrupted.

"I was finished. So testy." Black said.

"Whatever. Youre not laying a finger on my dad." Hope said. "I'm gonna protect you."

"Son…" Ginova said.

"How heartwarming...I think I'll enjoy this." Black said as Hope was being choked with his own hand. "Did you forget I have psychic abilities?"

Hope then suddenly resisted, willing himself to take his hands off his neck.

"What?" Black asked.

"You really didn't think the choking thing was gonna work a second time, did you?" Hope said breaking free.

"Very well...I'll have to do it the more exciting way!" Black said grinning as he lifted Hope into the air and smashed him into the wall.

"Telekinesis, of course." Hope said as he was being prepared to be smashed again. "Whoa! Little help!"

"I don't think so!" Black said creating a wall of fire between the group and him, Hope and Ginova as David, Sectonia and the Tapus stepped in.

"You just wanna get rid of me and dad, is that it?" Hope asked.

"I will kill them. But...you've been the thorn in my side for a long time now." Black said.

"Tough break. You've got another thing coming if you think you can beat us that easily!" David said.

"David, don't worry about me! Use your ice to try and douse the fire!" Hope said.

"Everything that's happened was all a part of his scheme." Sectonia said. "So many innocent lives killed, tortured, and ruined, all for machinations! He doesn't scare us! Not after all of that!"

"So, the bug grows a spine. Very well, I'll kill you two first." Black said dropping Hope to the ground.

"Try us. We've got something special, just for you!" David said as he got out Masakado's Katana.

"The Masakado?" Black said looking at it in shock. "Where did you get that?!" Black said tossing a bookshelf at David.

"We got it off of Bison, more specifically from Creeper's forces!" Hope said.

"That idiot. I told him to destroy that blade!" Black said tossing another.

"Hope, if we can weaken him just enough, I can use the katana to launch a powerful attack." David said.

"Leave that to me." Hope said getting up.

"You insects! Do you believe that you can…" Black said before he felt a pressure in his body. "No...not again." he groaned before screaming as a psychic surge hit the room as the mansion was being torn apart all over.

"Whoa! What the heck is going on?" Flux said outside as rifts were opening all around as monsters were crawling out.

"Haaaa. Haaaa. Seems like this body doesn't have much time left." Black said panting.

"Hope, we have to get Black out of Cindrey's body before he drags her with him!" David said.

"We have bigger problems!" Josuke shouted pointing to the monsters pouring into Metal City and wreaking havoc.

"Ty! Take everyone and protect the City!" Hope said.

"What are you saying, you left this place long ago. Let it be destroyed!" Black said.

"Screw that! This is still my city, and i have to protect it! Who will if no one else?!" Hope said.

"Right. Shadow Strike Force! Change targets! Protect the City!" Ty ordered.

"You guys as well. I'm counting on you guys!" David said.

"Alright. Don't die on us, you hear?!" Zelos asked.

The two groups moved out.

"Okay gang, were movin out too!" Gemini said.

"Right!" the rest of the Hope Squadron said.

"Jexi, i need you to help too!" Hope said.

"We'll protect it too!" Zexi said with his group.

"I'll deal with them. Just don't let Black beat you." Jexi said leaving with the Dimensional Heroes.

"Its just you, me, David, Sectonia and the Tapus now, Black! Let's end this!" Hope said.

"I know how you attack boy. You have nothing to stop me." Black said.

"Not true." Hope said taking a deep breath as blue aura surged all over.

"What is this? Your aura…"

"I've been spending free time talking with Angela. She's told me there is still power not being used within me. So, I asked her to help me free it. But in order to do so...I gave up the stand from my time adventure...in order to gain a new power!" Hope shouted as the blue power surged over him as he stood there with it flaring all over him.

(Cue- Fairy Tail- Dragon Force Theme)

"No… is this Golden God Mode?!" Black said.

"Nah, Jexi's got that down to a T already, gold isn't my style." Hope said. "This is my own mode: Azure God Mode!"

"Another form of god power...one equal to one like me?" Black said in surprise.

"You thought Gold was the only color for a god mode? I'll prove you wrong, right now!" Hope said blasting towards Black and punching him in the gut, sending him through a building.

"This power….its unbelievable." Black thought as he got up. "I was blocking it with my own power, but still, to lay on such tremendous damage!"

"Unexpected, isn't it?" David asked.

"David, let's finish this together!" Hope said throwing Black into the air as he jumped up with a fist ignited.

"Hope, knock him out of Cindrey's body so I can finish him!" David said.

"You think that's how it works! If I were to leave, I'd only return to the realm of the color gods, unable to interact with this world for a long while!" Black said.

"Maybe it will be better that way!" Hope said.

"What...NO!" Black said.

"I have been waiting for this!" Hope said. "Azure God Fused Art!"

"No, stay back you fool!" Black said.

"Azure God's….!" Hope said as Black screamed in terror. "Detroit...Smash!" Hope shouted side chopping Black as he screamed. As Black screamed, three lights left his body and left into the air. "David, now!"

David drew Masakado's Katana as everyone charged in. First, David thrusts the blade onto the ground as the shockwaves hit Black. "The time of salvation is upon us!"

"Open, gates to distorted space!" Sectonia said as she sends several streaks of light onto Black, lifting him up. David and Sectonia stand on opposite sides as two familiar balls of fire appear behind them, creating a burst of solar flare that reaches into the middle of the battlefield, searing the enemy with intense heat.

"Not even dust will remain!" David said.

"Disappear into nothingness!" Sectonia said.

"Dual the Sol!" They both called.

The Tapus gather around to grant them their power as the attack continues. Next, Black is taken underwater to a sea basin as they are then pelted with splashes and streaks of water.

"Piercing waters… Aquarius Sphere!"

Next, multicolored lights spin around Black, dealing massive damage.

"Lights of conviction… Prism Stars!"

Then, several pulsing lights are sent to Black.

"The result of absolute brightness… Shining Gate!"

Next, a giant star of fire drops from the space above Black, incinerating him with streaks of heat from the solar flares that leap from the supernova.

"Raging fires… Nova Explosion!"

Next, Black is taken into space against a backdrop of a planet with a ring system. Waves of energy strike out at him, ending in an almighty flash.

"Ebony of darkness… Maxwell Minimus!"

The last bit of the attack has Black above a large black hole, which begins to twist rapidly and violently.

"The final push… Dimensional Material!"

"And now…" Sectonia said. "Restoration of the defiled."

A blue sphere appears to dwindle Black's remaining strength and restore the strength of everyone in the city.

"Ready, everyone?" David asked.

"Yes, this is it!" Sectonia said.

The two of them and the Tapus call the arte's name at last. "Blue Earth!"

"This...is the end game? No...I refuse to accept this!" Black shouted as the attack hit him. He was soon lying in the rubble with David, Sectonia, Hope and the Tapu's looking down at him.

"Give it up, Black. It's over." Hope said.

"Grrr. Keep this in mind! That wasn't my whole strength! I will return someday and when I do, all of these universes will be mine!" Black laughed before the body went silent and fell over as Hope went over to her.

"Cindrey!" he said before his power wore off as he fell weakly to the ground. "There...I saved you." Hope said before passing out along with David, Sectonia and the Tapus. As they did, Flux walked out of the abandoned building.

"I may not be credited as the one who stopped the Ginova family...but I can secure my status as hero." Flux smiled.

He was then seen running down the streets as people looked.

"Ambulance! Help! These are heroes and...so am I!" Flux said smiling.


	6. Epilogue

We open to a news station here the news about the events that happened in Metal City were being discussed.

"And so, following the destruction of the Ginova Family mansion, monsters were poured into the streets of Metal City but not before mysterious heroes arrived to take down all of them before a single citizen was harmed. While it is believed that the Ginova Family are at fault, there is no physical evidence to support this claim. Furthermore, villain turned humanitarian, Amadeus Cornelius Flux, risked his life to save some of these people: Local hotshot and speculation annoyance Hope the Victor, Mad queen of Florania, Sectonia, Icy Demon Hunter Dreamboat, David Ishihara and surprisingly, youngest daughter of the Ginova Family, Cindrey Ginova. Also four weird creatures we won't bother mentioning. Amadeus Flux has been honored with the Medal of Heroism and has been pardoned from all past and present crimes. Truly, he is not evil. Just...misunderstood." the reporter said. "Now let's get back to-" she said before the TV was turned off in the hospital.

"Wow. The news is really eating up what happened 3 days ago." Mary said.

"Makes sense since the Ginova Family and all those monsters were involved." Ladybug said.

"I'm just glad we were able to stop them before anyone got hurt." Carrot said.

"You guys are one to talk." Odd said walking up with a broken leg. "You guys could have helped me, you know."

"I told you to jump out of the way." Yumi said.

"I didn't hear you. I was being attacked by a giant elephant thing." Odd said.

"At least we made up the difference by savin your asses by clearing out hundreds of em." Ban said drinking some ale.

"You Seven Deadly Sins think youre at the top of the heap, huh?" Zoro asked.

"We are not asking to be this strong, Roronoa Zoro." Gowther said.

"Hows Gray doing?" Lucy asked.

"Oh him. He should be fine. The doctor's been keeping him sedated because Gray tried to attack him." Ty said.

"Whats got him up in a knot?" Meliodas said.

"Well, we did kinda beat him when he was still fixes on killing Dragon Boy." Ban said.

"So, how's Hope?" Ty asked.

"He's still unconscious. He used up a lot of power and took a lot of punishment." Gemini said.

"We should just be glad he's alive. Its still hard to believe. Cindrey was just some innocent person possessed by Black." Rainbow said.

"So, what happens now? Ty's not gettin his revenge, so whaddaya think were still stickin around him for?" Ban asked.

"Well, it just wouldn't feel right takin out a little kid, especially when she did nothing wrong." Ty said.

"You did the right thing, Sir Ty." Elizabeth said.

"Hmm. Though, what Black said to us still has us on edge." Sectonia said. "He said he would come back."

"I wouldn't put it past him. The guy is a literal god. It wouldn't be a shock if he reappeared." Josuke said.

"Plus, he was incredibly determined to make the Enhanced his." Rohan said. "He will return someday."

As the group talked in the lobby, Sam and Nami were coming in with large sacks. "Uh, what's with the sacks?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, remember the treasures that were displayed in the mansion?" Sam asked before showing a bag of paintings and artifacts. "A lot of them survived the mansions destruction."

"You stole from the rubble?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah. And after taking them to an appraiser...we can get about 2 million from it all." Sam said.

"We'll be splitting it in half." Nami said.

"So a cool million each. I can obtain that world I was talking about with this." Sam said.

"And there's only one thing you're gonna do with your half of the cash, Nami…" Indigo said, knowing what she always did.

"Yes. Shopping...and you just volunteered to carry bags." Nami said.

"Dang it." Indigo said.

"You haven't forgotten your promise, have you?" Zexi asked.

"If it wasn't for your group, I wouldn't have been able to be here so...yes, you guys can make a base there." Sam said.

"Thanks, man." Zexi smiled.

Back with Ty and his group.

"You know, if you're allowing us to be with you, you're placing a huge target on your back." Meliodas said.

"I can take it, and so can the others. It's the other knights i have to worry about, especially that Gilthunder guy." Ty said.

"Hey, you got nothing to worry about from Lil' Gil. We got your back if he hunts us down." Meliodas said.

"And that goes double for all the other Holy Knights." Ban said.

"Relax. Your world doesn't even have the capability to travel off world." Gale said. "Though a lot of us are wondering...what is next? We only formed this group to go against the Ginova Family and there isn't one left."

"So, we can just disband, right here?" Ban asked.

"No way, after all Ty did to bring us together? I'm sticking with him." Sting said.

"Your decision is my decision, Sting." Lector said.

Sting looked at Rogue. "Cmon, Rogue. Are you and Frosch seriously gonna waste this guy's effort?"

"Um…" Frosch said. "What do you think, Rogue?"

"I honestly think we should stay together. With this Ginova Family gone, it's possible criminal organizations from outside of this town might want to take over." Rogue said.

"You can count us in too." Meliodas said. "Ty helped us get together, no reason to turn our backs on him."

"So now we're good guys, is that it?" King asked.

"What about Elizabeth's whole schtick with us helping her with the Holy Knights?" Ban added.

"It can be done periodically." Ty said. "But Rogue is right. Now that the Ginova Family is gone, we have to take charge to make sure no other criminals come to take over their turf."

"If that means going world hopping to stop em, i'm in." Meliodas said.

"Uh...I was thinking more along the lines of staying in town. I was even planning to rebuild the fallen mansion." Ty said.

"However, there are still a few things that are concerning." Raine said.

"Lucius, the Azran Legacy, to name a few." Jude said.

"I think there is still time before any of that is a problem." Zelos said.

"But it makes you wonder, what does the future hold?" Koichi said.

Meanwhile in a hospital room, Hope was soon waking up with David and Jexi by his side.

"Ugh… i should've thought about thinking before i used Azure God Mode. But i took too much punishment for me to keep it up." Hope said. "Heh, i doubt Golden God Mode wasn't a problem for you, Jexi."

"Wasn't a problem? I kept internally damaging myself every time I used it before I got training and better control." Jexi said.

"So, you think i should keep training to master control over it?" Hope asked.

"If you don't, you're just gonna keep shortening your life." Jexi said.

"Right. I'll get right on it." Hope said trying to get up but groaned.

"Not for a while. You, David, Sectonia and Odd are under doctor's orders to rest up." Jexi said.

"Yeah, we did take kind of a beating." Hope said. "Okay. I'll rest up."

"Don't worry. The doctor says you can leave after a couple of days." Jexi said. "We plan to go to this world Sam bought."

"Sounds fun. What about you David? How are you and Sectonia holding up?" Hope asked.

"We're doing alright. That last attack took a lot of energy, though." David said.

"And Flux took credit as the guy who quote unquote saved you both." Jexi said.

"Well, he was there when it all happened." David said.

"But we did kinda beat up on his wife." Hope said. "Or was it Finance?"

"Be that as it may, the news is really eating it up. Sad to say...he won this one." Jexi said.

"I see. What about Cindrey?" Hope asked before he saw sad looks on their faces.

"Cindrey did survive, but since most people believe her to have done all of this, she's facing a life sentence in prison." Jexi said.

"Man… it had to happen sooner or later." Hope said. "I'll be sure to visit her one day."

"What? That's it? You're just giving up on her?" Jexi asked.

"Wha-… No, i'm not! She's still my Sis, I'll find someway to get her out!" Hope said.

"Maybe I can help with that." a voice said as they saw Sherlock enter the room.

"Detective." Jexi said as he took a seat.

"Nice to see you both awake and well." Sherlock said.

"We've heard from Ty. Never really thought you would've been the Mystery Genre General." David said.

"It's always the one person you least suspect." Sherlock said. "Luckily, the boy knows how to keep his silence."

"Why are you here?" Hope asked.

"I'll get right to it. I had bugged you since our encounter in Cho-Tokyo. I've heard your conversation with Cin- I mean Black." Sherlock said. "But that isn't proof to get her off the chopping block. But...I might be able to use some of my connections to get her a community service sentence."

"I'm sure Hope here would appreciate that." David said.

"Boy, your father saved me from the exact situation a long time ago. Consider this...returning the favor." Sherlock said.

"Thank you, Sherlock." Hope said smiling.

"You're very welcome. This was just a short visit. Goodbye." Sherlock said getting up and headed for the door.

"Wait, what about everyone else?" Hope asked.

"The remaining living Genre Generals but Clint, Sam, Mystic and Aphrodite have been arrested and sent to the Universal Prison." Sherlock said.

"Add Harlequin and Astro to that list. Harlequin's killed." Hope said.

"I know. I was the one who killed him." Sherlock said.

"You killed him. Yeah. I might've known." Hope said.

"Look, you didn't know and it's fine. I just used Spade's grudge against him and had him finish the job instead of doing it myself." Sherlock said.

"That's fine with me. Bye, Sherlock." Hope said.

"Goodbye." Sherlock said leaving.

"Well Jexi, I guess this puts this chapter of our adventures at an end." Hope said. "But, i think this is just the beginning."

"Just as the old saying goes." David said.

"True. But it makes you wonder what's gonna happen next after we leave for that world? It's a mystery. You're still by my side right, buddy?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. Of course." David said. "After all Cretaceous Flux worked alongside our fathers. I think it would be best if we discovered their legacy together."

"Our fathers? Oh! Dad! Where is he?" Hope asked.

"Sorry, but he left the day after you were omitted." Jexi said. "He was likely to be arrested so he skipped town. But he did ask me to tell you something. He said...he was proud to have a son like you."

"Heh. I was waiting for him to say that." Hope smiled.

And so, another chapter of the Saga is ended. But this is just the beginning. What mysteries does the new world Sam acquired hold? What is to become of the Shadow Strike force on their mission to protect Metal City from Rising Crime lords?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jexi said to a suited man.

"Oh, sorry. I work as a narrator and figured this was the end." he said.

"Please leave." Jexi said.

"Of course." he said walking away.

"But, he was not wrong." Jexi said.

Meanwhile...in a distant part of the worlds, at a table sat Mist, Blazer, Umbra and Illuma as Rain Bow stood before them.

"After so long...I think its time...for the High Mastery Promotion Exams…" Rain said.

To be continued in the next saga.


End file.
